Shinobi Right to Honor
by Totsu Hodori
Summary: Ninjas of exceptional skill will be put to the test. A squad from a village known as Higurashi are on a mission to eliminate intruders. Doru, Totsu, and Yasuki all fighting for the protection of their home. Lives will be saved, taken, and secrets revealed
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

The ninja hid in the trees all around them. The silence was unbearable to an unlimited degree. Doru Hodashi, squad leader, held his kunai knife steadily in his hand. ran down from his wounded shoulder. Not a sound was made. Any audible noise would mean an onslaught of shuriken and kunai raining down upon them from the trees. The suspense made ones spine chill to the nerve. Duro looked off into the east, then made a slight gesture of hes hand signaling to Totsu to move. Totsu, the squads youngest member, was quite skilled at reconnaissance. With only a split second the had disappeared, and then reappeared within a minute.

"Doru there are two of them southeast of our present location.", he said. Doru turned to face him knelt down and began to draw the layout of land with his kunai. Then, without looking up gave an order to Yasuki, the kunoichi of their squad, skilled as their medical support and trap expert.

"Yasuki."

"Yes."

"Set a trap 3 kilometers from the enemies last known location."

"Yes sir."

She vanished leaving behind a wisp of dust and leaves. Totsu looked up at Doru. "Will we wait for her?", he said with a serious tone of voice. Doru glanced up at him and responded in a low whisper.

"Yes, but as soon as Yasuki returns you shall take to the west of the enemies position, Yasuki the east, and I shall lead straight." They waited silently for her return, and within a few minutes she appeared.

"It is set." she reported.

Doru grinned slightly.

"Well, then lets get moving."

Totsu, brief her quickly of the next phase of the plan. I shall go on ahead. Use your earpiece to notify me once you've reached their position. and with that Doru sprinted off into his direction. Totsu looked at Yasuki for a moment. Yasuki usually blushed when Totsu looked at her in this manner, but at present the two of them stared at one another intently only to know that the other was focused on the mission at hand. Totsu spoke.

"You are to go east of the enemies position. There, Doru will instruct you on your next objective."

"I understand.", she responded in a soft yet content voice.

"I shall take to the west of their position and wait there."

Totsu turned away to leave on his route. Yasuki stood up and faced herself to east.

"Totsu", she whispered.

"Yes."

"Be careful."

"Don t worry I'll be alright." Then, Totsu disappeared into the trees. Yasuki alone and unattended now made for the location at which she would wait at. She made careful not to leave any trace of a trail that would lead the enemy to her. As she made her way through the dense forest she caught sight of something to the left of her. She stopped to investigate. She had to be very cautious at the point, for a ninja who does not observe his or her surroundings might end up setting off an enemy trap. She crept towards the place where she had seen something. She then knelt down, and carefully with her hands removed the foliage. Sure enough an almost unnoticeable wire that would have probably taken her life through some means of logs or flying knives had she not been aware of her surroundings and instinctively sought it out. Seeing as it was impossible to maneuver around it. She followed the wire until she was able to disarm it. Then, she quickly regained her travel to the positioned post.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Totsu sprang through the trees as though he were a flying rabbit. His speed and skill attained from years of training were second best to Doru's. For instance he could survey an area of 200 kilometers in less than 5 minutes and be able to give the precise location of any target at the time in which it was not moving.

He had just reached his destination when suddenly a peculiar sense of danger struck him. He stopped abruptly and began to listen intensely for anything out of the ordinary that would suggest an ambush . He heard a rustle in the bushes. Then, with careful consideration of what he assumed was the enemy threw a Kunai into the bushes. Totsu could hear something sort of a gagging and sputtering noise. He cautiously snuck towards the bushes. He peeked over and saw a man, an enemy ninja, choking on his . Totsu's kunai had managed to pierce the mans main artery in his neck. The man, still clinging to life by a thread, stared up at Totsu with a desperate gaze. Totsu, being an honorable ninja, knelt and said a quick prayer for the mans good fortune in the after life. The man closed his eyes and was . Totsu proceeded a few yards on up to their location.

There he hid among the tree tops in the thickest of the branches. He knew he would be completely undetectable by the enemy. He waited silently for a response from the others on his earpiece.

A voice came through like it was Doru. He had made it and was a few kilometers from his present position. Totsu asked Doru whether he had heard from Yasuki or not. He had not. Totsu s eyes widened, his mind began race wildly with possibilities of her late arrival. Then, he heard the frequency of his earpiece change and it was Yasuki.

"Sorry I m a bit late. I had a run in with something on my way here." she said sort of guiltily.

"Are you hurt?" asked Totsu with immediate urgency.

"No, I m alright."

"Good then", Doru broke in.

"Now, lets get down to business."

Doru was born a leader. You sure that there was confidence in every word he spoke. He had and was everything a leader should be. Totsu and Yasuki both held him in high regard.

All of them were positioned accordingly. Doru now instructed them on what to do next.

"Totsu, you will accompany me for a surprise attack on the two of them."

"Yasuki, you are to stay hidden. We will drive the enemy within range, then spring the trap you set."

"Understood.", Yasuki said affirmatively.

"Okay lets move out."

It was quiet, intense silence and above all extremely difficult to think. For Doru it was a matter of concentration of ones mental stability and channeling his thoughts into actions. For the others it was pure madness and sanity pushed to the limit of insanity. Though it was difficult, they pursued onward with the plan.

Totsu and Doru leapt from the trees onto the ground and hid behind the trunks of them. They could see the two of them in the clearing. The enemy were seated around their campfire dining on fish caught from a nearby stream.

Doru could tell that one of them was an elite ninja.

This could be risky. he thought to himself. Doru knew he had the skill to face him, but Totsu didn't. He would have to leave the underling to Totsu and take on the expert himself. As long as Totsu followed his instructions nothing could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sweat dripped from their brows as they waited silently. What seemed an hour had only been a mere 20 minutes. Totsu looked across the way to where Doru was. Doru suddenly noticed something. The expert was onto them, he dropped his meal and quickly rushed towards Totsu's location. Doru hadn't a moment to spare. He vanished in an instant and reappeared behind the expert with his kunai at the mans throat.

The his companion lunged toward Doru in an effort to free his master from this predicament. Doru quickly drew two shuriken from his holster and threw it at the young mans feet. This stopped the boys advancement.

"Totsu", Doru called out.

"You can come out now."

Totsu came into view from behind the tree. His eyes glistened with approval of a job well done.

"Well that was easier than expected.", Totsu remarked.

Doru saw the expression on his captives face change as Totsu revealed himself.

"Totsu no don't..."

It was too late. Totsu felt the trip wire break as his leg broke it. A trap was sprang and from it three kunai were hurled off a rope into Totsu's chest.

The color vanished from his face as he fell to his knees.

Yasuki shuttered with fear for his life a fleeting moment, but that didn't stop her from acting on this grave situation. She appeared from in front of him and caught him before his head could hit the ground. Saving him from further internal injury was one thing, But getting him out of there was another.

"Yasuki", Doru shouted.

"Take him from here and treat him while I take care of these two."

Yasuki was about say something in response, but Doru shouted again.

"That's an order go now." as he dealt a blow to the neck of his captives companion.

Yasuki picked up Totsu carefully on her back and rushed off into the trees. She spotted a soft bed of grass and laid Totsu down. Touching his neck, she could feel a faint pulse. She sighed with relief.

Now she had to act quickly, because there was no knowing of how extensive the damage was or he could be slipping away by the second from internal bleeding. Yasuki reached into her medical bag and pulled from it her aid kit. Opening it, she grabbed a syringe filled with a paralysis agent.

"Totsu, if you can hear me, this want take long. I promise."

Tears began to run down her face as she lifted his sleeve and injected the fluid into his arm. This temporarily paralyzed his body's nerves keeping him in the most painless state possible. Yasuki took a deep breath, then removed his thick vest which had not stopped the knives completely, but did ensure his survival.

She ripped his shirt so that she could examine his wounds more closely. Next, she took out a powerful healing ointment made in their village. She applied some of it on Totsu's injuries. Immediately afterwards his wounds began to close. Yasuki checked his pulse again. It was returning to normal.

Totsu's eyes opened. As he gazed up at her, he felt dizzy and said.

"Is it dinner yet?"

Yasuki's eyes filled with tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You stupid fool you almost died and all you can think about is food."


End file.
